


Your Okay...Right?

by CircusFreakShow



Series: Life [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: Doll and Lizzy went to a party for a friend, only to have one of them badly injured. What happened and will she make it?





	Your Okay...Right?

"Be okay... Please be okay..." Lizzy rocked herself on the hospital bench as she prayed her heart out on the cross necklace around her neck, her bright green eyes redden with tears. Something bad happened five minutes ago in a pub, and Doll got hurt badly. 

...

~Flashback: 5 min. ago~

...

Doll cracked her back and fixed her top before locking arms with Lizzy into the pub. They were invited to one of Doll's old friends from middle school for her 17th birthday and her dad ordered a party in his pub.   
"This place is big... and crowded..." Lizzy stated when her green orbs looked around the small bar room. Elizabeth had never been to a place like this. Heck, her parents wouldn't let her is she did! She's used to tea parties or fancy pubs that are at least clean, this is a tad different than that.   
Doll smiled and held her girlfriend close. "It's gonna be fine Lizzy Lizard." She said before kissing the blonde's cute nose. Lizzy giggled at the nickname she had gotten from her lover for over a month now. 

The brunette left for a second to get them something to drink. Lizzy sat down on a stool and fixed her pigtails as two men came over her way. "Why, hello there doll face~" One said. It was clear that they were drunk, over 18, and didn't know Lizzy was hardly 16.   
Lizzy sighed and tried to move away from the men, but they kept going close to her. "Would you please leave me alone?" She asked in the most nicest way she could say a threat, but that's when one of the men grabbed her hands while the other got closer. "What's that? Why would we leave ya alone when we can talk more in our apartment~?" Lizzy felt her heart dropped and she struggled in the men's grip. 

"Hey!" The three looked over to see a very pissed off Doll. "She said leave her alone." She growled. Lizzy was confused if she should be happy or scared to she her.   
The men growled as one of them threw a punch at the brunette, which she blocked perfectly. 

It started with the three fighting, until others got pulled into the brawl and fought too. One of the men grabbed a chair and hit Doll on the head hard enough to make her bleed. Lizzy screamed and rushed over, getting a black eye as well from the fight. The police soon came and broke the fight, calling a bus to pick up Doll.  
Doll had gotten a cracked skull, a broken wrist, and a busted lip. 

...

Lizzy sighed and tries to wipe her tears out of her eyes. "I know she's gonna be okay... right?" She whispered to herself before glancing at the hospital room once again. "...Right?"


End file.
